Last Breath
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Der letzte Atemzug einer Person und ein trauernder Mensch. Lest diese Geschichte, ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Findet es einfach raus was in dieser FF passiert. Viel Spaß!!! Und das Review schreiben nicht vergessen! (^_^) T.B.G.
1. 1. Last Breath

Last Breath  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren sitzt an einem Krankenbett und hält die Hand einer Frau. In seinen Augen spiegeln sich Hoffnung und Angst wieder. Hat er Angst um diese Frau, dessen Hand er hält und dessen Herz schwach schlägt?  
  
Und die Hoffnung in seinen Augen wird weniger. Die Hoffnung verwandelt sich in Trauer. Weiß er etwa, dass diese Frau nicht mehr lange zu leben hat? Die Tür öffnet sich und ein Arzt tritt ein. Der Mann dreht sich um und schaut den Arzt an.  
  
Dieser schüttelt mit traurigem Blick den Kopf. In diesem Moment sieht man wie der letzte Funken Hoffnung des Mannes zerplatzt und sich in Luft auflöst. Er dreht sich wieder zur Frau um, dessen Hand er immer noch hält.  
  
Sie hat ihre Augen geschlossen und Atmet schwach. Der Arzt geht, will die beiden die letzten Minuten alleine lassen. Tränen bilden sich in den Augen des Mannes und kullern seine Wangen hinunter. Erst jetzt findet er seine Stimme wieder.  
  
„Ich liebe dich." flüstert dieser heiser. Der Herzschlag und der Atmen der Frau werden schwächer. Die ganzen Geräte, die an der Frau angeschlossen sind, signalisieren es. Er streichelt ihr durch ihr samtig weiches Haar.  
  
Plötzlich hört man einen eintönigen Ton durch den Raum klingen. Der Mann start die Frau an. „Ich werde dich für immer lieben." sagt er mit einer zitternden Stimme und fängt hemmungslos an zu weinen, weil er weiß, dass er nie wieder die wunderschönen blauen Augen und das wunderschöne Lächeln dieser Frau sehen wird, denn sie hatte gerade ihren letzten Atemzug gemacht.  
  
~*~ENDE~*~  
  
  
  
Wenn du einen Menschen verlierst,  
  
so versuche ihn mit dem schönsten Lächeln,  
  
dass dir von ihm geschenkt wurde in Erinnerung zu behalten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe ihr habt erkannt, um wen es hier geht! (^_^)  
  
Und ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass euch diese Geschichte  
  
Gefallen hat!!!!!! Vergesst nicht Reviews zu schreiben!!!  
  
Eure TrunksBaby Girl 


	2. Nachwort...

Halli hallo!!!  
  
Das ist ein kleines Nachwort. Also um die wichtigste frage nicht  
  
Offen zu lassen, beantworte ich sie euch jetzt.  
  
Frage: Sind Bulma und Vegeta gemeint?  
  
Antwort: Jep, ihr habt richtig geraten!  
  
Dann hatten wir noch eine Frage…  
  
Frage: Schreibst du weiter?  
  
Antwort: Also, dass haben meine Freundinnen aus der  
  
Schule auch gefragt. *grüß mal nebenher  
  
Bine, Alex, Chrisi, Nicki, Steffi, u.v.m.* (^_^)  
  
Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich so eine Art ‚Rückblick'  
  
Mache. Hmm… ok, ich mache euch den Gefallen!  
  
Also zu diesem Spruch (der am Ende) den habe ich selber ‚gedichtet'!!!  
  
Super, ne! *grins* Zur entstehung dieser FF ist zu sagen: Ich konnte  
  
Abends nicht einschlafen und da is mir einfach so die Idee zu dieser FF  
  
gekommen.  
  
So, ich will euch hier nicht zutexten, ich hoffe euch gefällt diese FF und  
  
Ich schreibe für euch *mega grins* weiter!!!  
  
H.E.A.L.  
  
TrunkBabyGirl 


	3. 2. Der Schicksalsschlag

Halli Hallo Hallöle!!! Sorry, dass der 2. Chapter so lange gedauert hat! Ich hoffe ihr seid mit trotzdem treu geblieben und habt auch mal in meine anderen FF's rein geschnuppert. *machtz keine Schleichwerbung.* *pfeiftz* Ok, dann will ich jetzt mal mit dem 2. Teil meiner Geschichte "Last Breath" anfangen... Grüße an: Bine, Gina, Markus, Hamke, Heiko, u.v.m. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+~*~+ Last Breath +~*~+  
  
Chp.: 3 / Der Schicksalsschlag  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Er schaute seine Frau an. Wie sollte er das seinen Kindern erklären? Der Mann stand auf, küsste die Frau auf ihre weichen Lippen, die er immer so sehr geliebt hatte und verließ den Raum. Bevor er die Tür schloss, flüsterte er: "Auf weidersehen, Bulma!" Er ging aus dem Krankenhaus raus, erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog los. Wohin, wusste er selber nicht. Er erblickte ein Haus. Sein Herz hatte ihn zu Son Goku gebracht. Immer noch unter Schock und in Trance, klopfte er an der Tür. Es wurde geöffnet und Chi Chi stand vor ihm. "Son Goku ist im Garten." Sagte Chi Chi und er lief in den Garten. Dort angekommen, ah er Son Goku mit seinem Sohn Son Goten trainieren. "Hey Vegeta!" grüßte Son Goku ihn freundlich. Da bemerkte Son Goku, dass irgendetwas nicht mit Vegeta stimmte. "Komm!" sagte Son Goku und er flog mit ihm an einen stillen Ort. Als sie gelandet waren, brach Son Goku die unangenehme Stille, die herschte. "Was ist mit dir los Vegeta?" fragte der jüngere Saiyajin besorgt. "Sie. sie ist t-tot." flüsterte Vegeta mit zitternder Stimme. Son Goku schaute ihn geschockt an. Plötzlich brach Vegeta weinend zusammen. Son Goku, der total überwältigt von Vegeta's Ausbruch war, ging zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Wieso, wieso musste sie so jung sterben? Sie hatte doch niemanden etwas getan!" sagte Vegeta schluchzend. In Son Goku's Augen bildeten sich auch tränen.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
Bulma arbeitete wie immer im Labor, Vegeta trainierte und Trunks ärgerte Bra. Als Bulma in die Küche kam traf sie Vegeta. "Weib wo ist mein Essen?!" fragte er schlecht gelaunt. "Also erstens: lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus, zweitens: ich wollte gerade dein Essen machen und drittens: ich habe einen Namen der Bulma lautet!" sagte sie. `Oh dieser Mann! Der bringt mich noch um den Verstand!´ dachte Bulma sich wütend. Aber trotzdem liebte sie ihn, den manchmal konnte er sehr nett und einfühlsam sein. Vegeta setzte sich an den Esstisch und wartete ungeduldig. Bulma machte schnell eine Tomatensauce und Nudeln. "Na endlich!" sagte Vegeta als Bulma ihm den Teller Nudeln hin stellte. Er aß die Hälfte des Tellers und dann meinte er: "Deine Kochkünste lassen sehr zu wünschen übrig!" "Pech gehabt! Dann mach dir dein Essen doch selber. Immer hast du etwas woran du rummeckern kannst." sie wollte noch etwas sagen, stoppte aber. Bulma fasste sich ans Herz und fin an nach Luft zu rigen. "Bulma, was ist los? Ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint!" sagte Vegeta, der etwas Angst bekam, weil sie nach Luft rang. Auf einmal wurde sich leichenblass und brach zusammen. Vegeta sprang sofort auf und fing sie noch, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, auf...  
  
  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
So meine Leserfreund, ich hoffe dieser Teil hat euch gefallen, wenn ja, schreibt mir ein Review und wenn nicht dann schreibt mir ein negatives Review. Freue mich darüber, wenn ich bescheid weiß, ob es euch gefallen hat und was ich das nächste Mal ändern muss. Also ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und lest auch den 3. Teil von "Last Breath"!!!  
  
Ciao eure T.B.G.  
  
H.E.L. ::::::::: CU :::::::::: (^_^) 


End file.
